Every You, Every Me
by shan14
Summary: An ongoing project, supposing various Kurt's and various Blaine's meet in various ways through song.
1. Prologue: Teenage Dream

The music is soft, a low melody in the quiet room as the boys lay wrapped in each other on the bedspread.

Blaine is humming; always humming, or clicking or tapping or wriggling. Kurt smiles, content, against the vibrations up his chest.

"I think The Warbler's version was better," he murmurs softly, and Kurt hides a snort in the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

"You always think The Warbler's version is better."

"True," Blaine grins.

"I agree though," Kurt adds softly.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream..."_

"This should be our theme song."

"Theme song?

"When we have our own show on Bravo. This will be the opening title."

"Blackbird will be the credits," Blaine mumbles.

Kurt makes a face.

"Too sad."

"But that's my song for you."

Kurt shuffles impossibly closer and grips Blaine's shirt in a fist, ignoring the crinkles. Blaine doesn't mind. Has never minded Kurt's hands or tears or giggles against his shoulder.

"Do you ever think about what would happen if I hadn't sung this?"

"If I hadn't stopped you on the stairs?"

"If you hadn't gone to Dalton at all?"

Blaine pauses, breath heavy. "I like to think we would have met anyway."

Kurt nestles his leg closer. "Yeah?" he breathes.

"Of course."

"What if we were different people?"

Blaine holds him tight; presses a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"We'd know each other anywhere."


	2. Something's Coming

WEST SIDE STORY:

STARRING JOSHUA FRANKLIN, ALLISON PALMERS.

"We're here," Kurt breathes, softly, reverently; hand clasped in Rachel's own and squeezing tight as they look towards the theatre.

"I told you we'd make it," she murmurs, and Kurt fights the lump in his throat as they shuffle forwards.

They've been in New York less than two days. Rachels's dads left earlier in the morning, promising they'd call in the afternoon to ensure the pairs first night alone in their apartment is set up – doors locked, dinner sorted and emergency numbers on the fridge.

The first of their boxes has been unpacked and Kurt is only halfway through assessing the possible wardrobe space available – Rachel has already located the nearest Vegan restaurant.

But first on their agenda:

Broadway.

* * *

_This afternoon's performance of West Side Story will star Blaine Anderson as Tony_

Kurt tries to ignore it. He really does. This is Broadway, after all. Understudies fill matinee shows all the time. And he's only dreamt of being here his entire life.

"Rachel we live here. They'll be plenty more opportunities to see Josh Franklin when ever we want," he tries.

The girl on his right huffs gently and crosses her arms tightly.

"I know Kurt...I just wanted our first time here to be perfect. And Josh Franklin would have made it perfect. I've been in love with him since the revival of Guys and Dolls in junior year and his show stealing performance of Luck Be A Lady at the Tony's!"

"Oh sweetie," Kurt sighs gently. "Maybe this Blair guy will be good."

Rachel huffs.

The Blair guy seems a little nervous, Kurt notes later, as Tony takes the stage. He's cute though, a little bit small – the jacket slung around his shoulders seems to engulf him and Kurt wonders if they had time for a proper wardrobe fitting for the understudies this early in the run.

"He's no Josh Franklin," Rachel breathes in his ear, and Kurt shushes her as the opening chords of Something's Coming begin softly.

"Don't judge until we've heard him sing," he mumbles back, and holds his breathe as the small guy begins.

_Could be, who knows, there's something due any day, I will know right away, soon as it shows..._

"Oh my god."

Kurt sucks in a deep breathe, feels his heart constrict and his chest pull tight as _that voice_ drifts gently through the theatre.

"I take it back," Rachel murmurs in awe, and Kurt can only nod dumbly in agreement. "He's gorgeous."

* * *

"He's quite wonderful, " Rachel natters, "And he's only 24 Kurt. He's not even Josh Franklin's understudy. He's the understudies understudy! Can you believe that?"

Kurt nods distractedly – "It says here he studied at NYADA too! Oh Kurt! He's done chorus work in How to Succeed and –"

"Rachel!" Kurt interrupts, and as the doors open drags her forward towards the stage door. He doesn't have the heart to tell her that he thoroughly read through Mr. Blaine Anderson's short biography during the intermission.

"And look at his hair! It's all gorgeous and curly in real life. Do you think he'll come back to NYADA and run workshops?"

Kurt stops her as they're pressed up against the barrier. Rachel pauses, blinking. "Why are we here?" she asks. "I thought we agreed that as New Yorkers we wouldn't stalk the celebrity's?"

"We're not stalking. We're simply hoping to catch a glimpse of him. That's all."

Rachel's eyebrow lifts. "Sure," she grins, as the doors open.

Allison Palmer's walks out quickly, the small crowd erupting as their Maria glows and begins signing autographs. She's a veteran of the stage – Kurt has no doubt this performance will earn her a nomination alongside her multiple Tony wins – but Kurt ignores her, instead focusing on the door as more of the cast step out.

"Kurt, Kurt! She's looking at u-"

"Shush!" Kurt utters, batting her away as a small curly head sneaks out the door quickly. A few of the crowd smile and clap for him – Kurt notes the light flush that rises in his cheeks – but for the most part Blaine Anderson is ignored.

Kurt's voice rises against his better judgement.

"Blaine!"

Rachel squeaks beside him, hitting his arm. "Kurt!"

The small man has already turned towards them, and Kurt beams brightly, clapping as Blaine's face lights up. He steps towards them quickly, biting at his bottom lip, and Kurt is sure he's never seen anything more adorable.

"Hi," the actor begins, and Kurt's breath catches in his throat.

"Hi," he stumbles out, blushing.

"You were amazing! So amazing!" gushes Rachel, and Kurt sends a quick thanks to whomever for her inability to remain speechless.

"You were wonderful," Kurt adds, and feels his stomach flip at the small smile gracing the others mans features.

"Thank you. Just between you and me, I was terrified, but I'm glad someone thought otherwise."

"Oh, we could tell at the beginning!" – and Blaine's smile falters, just a little, "But by the time you started singing it was like you'd been doing it for years!"

Blaine flushes, and Kurt, gripping Rachel's hand painfully, smiles at him apologetically.

"I'm Kurt, and this is Rachel. Please ignore most of what she says."

"Kurt!"

Blaine laughs delightedly, and holds out a hand to shake.

"My name's Blaine."

There hands meet, and Kurt sucks in a breathe at the contact.

"It's lovely to meet you, Blaine Anderson."


	3. When I Get You Alone

If anybody asks, he's in the store to buy socks for Finn's birthday.

Not that anyone will recognize him. His disguise is flawless.

The brim of Kurt's hat slips low on his forehead as a boy rushes past him into the heart of the store. Kurt stumbles to the side and watches him curiously. He's wearing a blue blazer with red piping and has his hair slicked back impeccably. He's short, but his black slacks cling to his legs just right and Kurt blinks quickly as his eyes slip over them appreciatively.

There's a group of them, boys in blazers, all huddled around a table of hoodies, and Kurt wonders if they're a school excursion gone awry, or perhaps a group of boys skipping class.

One is pointing the others to various points of the store and Mr. Slick Backed Hair with Tight Slacks is hiding behind a row of shirts awkwardly. He looks nervous.

Kurt pauses, looking around the store quickly. No one else seems to have noticed the group; no one else thinks they're particularly suspicious.

But the one in charge seems to be giving whispered orders and the group is now dispersing quietly through the store.

Kurt clutches his bag close to his side and eyes the exit. If he gets there quickly he can escape before what ever is happening begins. He's heard of these private school boys – all arrogant money and no sense – just looking for an opportunity to cause havoc. He starts slipping quietly towards the door and then freezes. The blonde one and his brunette partner have taken up residence there. He's stuck.

The one in charge starts mouthing a count down and the Mr. Slicked Back Hair takes a deep breathe.

Kurt ducks behind a row of bright jumpers and shuts his eyes, awaiting the inevitable – _wait_.

Nothing explodes. There's no stampede. No angry managers are chasing the boys away.

Except that - _oh god._ The gelled boy is singing. To the junior manager. Who is also a boy.

Oh my.

Kurt sinks down deeper and blushes as the song registers.

Of all the songs to sing to someone on Valentines Day, the poor private school boy chose this one?

He can't deny that they're good, however. His ears pick up as the harmonies sync and the chorus rises playfully. They're bopping and twisting their way around the store, weaving amongst the stunned shoppers and a scowling older lady by the entrance. Kurt ignores her and smiles as a few of them spin past him. At least they're all having fun, despite the inevitable fall out.

Unfortunately Lima, Ohio just isn't ready for boys to serenade boys in public, singing about...oh god. Who on earth vetoed this song!

_Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight, all right!_

Slicked Back Hair winks devilishly and Kurt can't help by giggle.

He's gorgeous. Gorgeous and deluded, but a dazzling performer full of passion and Kurt hopes this junior manager, who ever he is, appreciates his boyfriends flair.

The song draws to a close and the gorgeous one beams brightly, gulping in air, whilst the junior manager just stands there.

He doesn't move.

Kurt feels his stomach shift.

Oh gosh, he hopes this is his boyfriend.

He sees an opening at the side entrance of the store and slips from it quickly, unable to stomach the fallout. He certainly wouldn't ignore such a beautiful boy serenading him.

And he was beautiful. Kurt pauses a moment by the food court and smiles softly at the memory. He didn't know they made boys so beautiful in Ohio.

* * *

Twenty minutes later he slips out the sliding doors and pulls his scarf closer, balancing the bags in his hand whilst fishing for his phone.

The boy is sitting alone on a bench in the courtyard, huddled in on himself against the cold.

Kurt freezes. Surely if things had ended well he wouldn't be here on his lonesome. He'd be celebrating with his gaggle of friends, or trading special smiles with his beau.

Not rubbing his arm fretfully.

"Hello?"

The boy looks up, blinking quickly, and blushes deeply at Kurt.

"You saw?" he asks, and ducks his head in shame.

"Yeah."

Kurt shuffles closer.

"You sounded amazing."

The boy lifts his head. "What?"

There's a light edge to his voice, like perhaps he thinks Kurt is being sarcastic, like he doesn't quite believe anyone could say he was good when he'd just made been made such a fool.

Kurt wonders if he does that often. Launch into things without thinking and then bumbling his way through the aftermath. He has a slump to his shoulders and a curve in his frown that suggests he has his heart broken often.

Kurt wants to make him smile.

"The song was a little...risqué. But full points for the execution."

The boy nods softly, shrugging a shoulder.

"Jeremiah didn't think so."

"Jeremiah... your boyfriend?"

The boy snorts, shakes his head ruefully.

"No, definitely not. We went out for coffee a few times. And he just made it very clear that we won't be doing that again."

Kurt winces sympathetically. "Well, he doesn't know what he's missing out on. If anyone was willing to sing to me, I'd love them for it."

The boy smiles cheekily. "Yeah?"

"Yep. Who doesn't want to be serenaded? Besides Junior Managers of the Gap, obviously. And really, the Gap? You can do much better."

The boy laughs, "Yeah, maybe." He ducks his head and smiles shyly through his lashes.

"I'm Blaine, by the way."

"Kurt."

"Kurt."

"That's me. I sing too. I go to McKinley and one day you will be watching me serenade the public on Broadway."

Blaine laughs loudly this time and Kurt can't help but preen. Mission accomplished.

"I hope so," Blaine smiles, turning more fully towards Kurt.

"So," Blaine starts, "you like Broadway..."


End file.
